Fatal Tide
by xDevereauxScythex
Summary: A quest to find Marinth Atlantis . Flaky knows where it is located, and Flippy; retired from the military, with the agreement of his Evil side and Cuddles, decided to find the lost city. But dangers await. Rated M for possible sex references, MC, etc. xXx


Hey, DevereauxScythe here, and you can call me Dev. This is my 'first' story so far, and it would be an honor if you would tell me how it is.

Anyway, about the story…

It contains Flippy x Flaky, how they met(in my perspective), Flaky turning out to be a strong woman since her experience in _Kafas_; the place where she was abused and enslaved to work and so many other things that are bad.

Flippy turns out as a rich traveler, and he is retired from his soldier days. The first chapter shows how he took an interest to Marinth(A.K.A.: Atlantis), and his last mission as a soldier. Evil also took an interest to Marinth, but they decided to work on this together, for the sake of discovery.

Flaky has information about Marinth, and others you will find out later in the story.

Any questions?

So let's proceed.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Happy tree friends, and this story was taken from Iris Johansen's Book; 'Fatal Tide'(Big fan).

* * *

….xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx…

**

* * *

Federal Clan's headquarters**

**January 16; 5:45 AM **

_Cool water, smooth as glass as Flippy swam through it. Jesus, he was thirsty. He knew all he had to do was open his lips and the water would flow down his throat, but he wanted to see beyond the arched doorway first. It was huge and ornately carved, beckoning him to go forward…_

_Then he was through the arch and the city was spread before him._

_Giant white columns built to stand forever. Streets laid out in perfect order. Glory and symmetry everywhere…_

"Flippy."

He was being shaken. Cuddles. He became instantly alert. "Time?" He whispered.

Cuddles nodded. "They should be coming back for you again in five minutes. I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page. I've decided we scratch the plan and I take them out by myself."

"Screw you."

"You'll blow it for both of us. You haven't had anything to eat or drink in three days, and you looked like a truck ran over you when they brought you back to the cell."

"Shut up. It hurts my throat to argue." He leaned back against the stone wall and closed his eyes. "We go as we planned. I give the word. Just tell me when they start down the hall. I'll be ready."

_**And I thought I was being left behind, Flips.**_

"They're coming." Cuddles murmured.

Flippy opened his eyes only a slit as the door was unlocked. The same two guards. Splendid had an Uzi cradled in his arm. Flippy was so hazy that he couldn't remember the other guards name. But he could remember the tow of his boot as he kicked in his rib. Yes, he could remember that.

Pop, that was the bastard's name.

"Get up, Flippy." Splendid was standing over him. "Is the soldier bear ready for his beating?"

Flippy groaned.

"Get him, Pop. He's too weak to stand up and face us again."

Pop was smiling as he came to stand beside Splendid.

"He'll break this time. We'll be able to drag him and show the whole world what cowards the Clavic soldiers are."

He reached down to grab Flippy's shirt.

"Now." Flippy's foot lashed upward and connected with Pop's nuts. Then he rolled sideways, knocking the bear's legs from beneath him.

He heard Splendid mutter a curse as Flippy leapt into his feet. He got in the back of Pop before he could get off his knees, and his arm snaked around Pop's neck.

He broke it with one twist.

He whirled to see Cuddles smashing the Uzi into Splendid's head. Blood spurted. Cuddles hit him again.

"Out." Flippy grabbed Pop's pistol and knife and ran to the door. "Don't waste time on him."

"He wasted a lot of time on you. I wanted to make sure he'd go to hell." However, he was running after Flippy down the hall.

In the front office, another guard jumped to his feet and reached for his gun. Flippy cut his throat before he could lift it.

Then they were outside the base and running toward the hills.

Shots behind them.

_**Keep running soldier.**_

Cuddles looked over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Go on, dammit."

Sharp pain in his side.

_**Don't stop, I told you this earlier before.**_

_The adrenaline was draining away and weakness was dragging at every limb._

_**Run faster Flips. We'll make it to the place. Faster! It's safer behind the archway.**_

_He was running faster, stronger. The hills were just ahead. He could make it. He was through the archway. White columns gleamed in the distance._

_Marinth…_

* * *

….xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx…

* * *

**Porcupine Island**

**Present Day; 12:34 AM**

_Lacy golden fretwork._

_Velvet drapery._

_Drums._

_Someone coming toward her._

_It was going to happen again._

_Helpless. Helpless. Helpless._

The scream that tore from Flaky's throat jarred her awake.

She jerked upright in bed. She was shaking, her t-shirt soaked with sweat.

_Kafas._

Or Marinth?

Sometimes she wasn't sure… It didn't matter.

Only a dream.

She wasn't helpless. She's never be helpless again. She was strong now.

Except when she had the dreams. They robbed her of power and she was forced to remember. But she had the dreams less often now. It had been over a month since the last one. Still, she might feel better is she had someone to talk to. Maybe she should call Giggles and-

No, deal with it. She knew what to do after the dreams to rid herself of these trembling fits and get back to blessed normalcy. She tore off her nightshirt as she left the bedroom and headed toward the lanai.

A moment later, she was diving off the lanai onto the sea.

It was the middle of the night, but the water was only cool, not cold, and felt like the liquid silk on her body. Clean, caressing, and soothing…

No threat. No submission. Nothing but the night and the sea. God, it was good to be alone.

But she wasn't alone.

"Susie?" It had to be Susie. The female dolphin was much more physically affectionate than Pete. The male touched her only rarely, and it was something special when he did.

But Pete was beside her in the water. She saw him out of the corner of her eye as she stroked toward the nets that barricaded the inlet. " Hi Pete, how are you doing?"

He gave a subdued series of clicks and then dove down the surface. A moment later, Pete and Susie came to the surface together and swam ahead of her toward the nets. It was strange how they always knew when she was upset. Ordinarily their behavior was playful. It was only when they sensed she was disturbed that they became this docile. She was supposed to be the one teaching the dolphins, but she was learning from them everyday she spent in their company. They enriched her life and she was grateful that-

Something was wrong.

Susie and Pete were both squeaking and clicking frantically as they approached the net. A shark on the other side?

Flaky tensed.

The net was down.

What the hell… No one could unfasten the net unless they knew it was connected. "I'll take care of it. Go back home guys."

The dolphins ignored her, swimming around her protectively while she examined the net. No cuts, no tears in the strong wire. It took her only a few minutes to fasten the net again. She set off back to the cottage, her stroked strong, purposeful-and wary.

It didn't have to be a problem. It could've been Phil(Her foster father) back from his latest journey. Her foster father had been gone for nearly seven months this time, with only an occasional phone call or postcard to tell her if he was alive or dead.

But it could be trouble. Phil had been forced to do on the run almost two years ago and the threat was only partially eliminated. There could still be people out there who wanted to get their hands on him. Phil wasn't the most discreet person in the world, and his judgment wasn't as keen as his intellect. He was a dreamer who took more chances than—

"Flaky!"

She became still, paddling in place, her gaze shifted on the lanai a short distance away. She could see a man's silhouette outlined against the lights of the living room. It wasn't Phil's small, wiry frame. This man was big, muscular, and vaguely familiar.

"Flaky, I didn't mean to scare you. It's me, DB."

She relaxed. Disco Bear, Phil's first mate. No threat here. She had known and liked DB since she was sixteen. He must have moored his boat at the pier on the other side of the house., where she couldn't see it. She swam toward the lanai. "Why didn't you call me? And why the devil didn't you put the net back up? If a shark had gotten to Pete or Susie, I'd have to strangle you."

"I was going to go back and do it." He said, defensively. "Nah, I was going to persuade you to do it. I'd have to know ninja stuff to be able to hook it up in the dark."

"That's not good enough. It only takes a few minutes to pose a threat to the dolphins. You're just lucky it didn't happen."

"How did you know a shark didn't get in?"

"Oh yeah, Pete." He dropped a bath towel on the lanai and turned his back. "Tell me when I can turn around. I guess you haven't taken to wearing a swimsuit?"

"Why should I? There's no one to see me but Pete and Susie." She hoisted herself onto the tiles and wrapped the large towel around her. "And uninvited guests."

"Don't be rude, Phil invited me."

"Turn around. When's he coming? Tomorrow?"

He turned around. "Not likely."

"He's not on his search?"

"Actually, he is. He was sailing for Athens when he sent me here."

"What?"

"He told me to hop on a plane out of Genoa and come and give you this." He handed her a large manila envelope. "And to wait here for him."

"Wait for him? He'll need you there. He can't do without you, DB."

"That's what I told him." He shrugged. " He told me to come to you."

She glanced down at the envelope. "I can't see out here. Let's go inside where there is light." She tightened the towel around her. "Make yourself some coffee while I take a look at this."

He flinched. "Will you tell those dolphins I'm not going to hurt you and to stop screeching?"

She had barely been aware they were still beside the lanai. "Go away guys, it's okay."

Pete and Susie disappeared beneath the water.

"I'll be damned." DB said. "They do understand you."

"Yes." Her tone was abstracted as she went into the cottage. "Genoa? What's Phil up to?"

"Search me. A few months ago he dropped me and the rest of the crew off in Las Palmas and told us we were on a vacation for three months. He hired some temporary help to sail the _Last Home_ and took off."

"Where?"

He shrugged. He wouldn't say. Big secret. It wasn't like Phil at all. It was like that time he went off with you. But this was different. He was on edge and he wouldn't say anything when he came back and picked us up." He grimaced. "It's not as if we haven't been with him for the last fifteen years. We have shared a hell of a lot together. I was there when he brought up the Spanish galleon, and some other guys signed on a year later. It kind of… hurt."

"You know when he becomes focused on something he can't see anything else." But she had seldom known him to close out his crew. They were as close to family as Phil would permit near him. Closer than he would let her come.

But that was probably her fault. She found it—

"Flaky."

She glanced at DB to find him gazing awkwardly at her. "Would you mind putting on some clothes? You're one gorgeous woman, and even though I may be old enough to be your father, it doesn't mean I don't have the usual responses."

Of course he did. It didn't matter that he'd known her from the time she was a teenager. Men were men. Even the best of them were dominated by sex. It had taken her a long time to accept that truth without anger.

"I'll be right back." Se headed for the bedroom. "Make that coffee."

She didn't bother to shower before she put on her usual shorts and T-shirt. Then she sat down on the bed and reached for the envelope. It might be nothing, totally impersonal, but she didn't want to open it in front of DB.

The envelope contained two documents. She took the first one and opened it.

She stiffened. "What the hell…"

* * *

….xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx…

* * *

And there we have it. Long chapter of awesome.

Read, comment, and review please!

And I wouldn't mind if you criticize the story.

* * *

….xxxxxxXDEVXxxxxxx…


End file.
